The Great Ice Cream War
by Birddi
Summary: The Great Ice Cream War: The classical tale of two brothers whose common fate pits them against one another in the fight for the ultimate prize – ice cream.


**Title: The Great Ice Cream War**

Author: Birddi

Beta Reader: RentaiKitte

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts Characters. Nor do I own Sea Salt ice cream.

**_Warning: Hints of yaoi, poor attempts at humor, and ice cream._**

**Dedicated to my lovely readers. **- I ask, is Sora or Roxas cuter?

* * *

Riku's eyebrows twitched dramatically. Up and down squirming in a vain but valiant effort, twitching in unsurpassed agony; Roxas likened them to a pair of dying caterpillars. They gave one last final twitch and with their collapse Riku reluctantly handed over his newly bought sea salt ice cream pop to his best friend and lover.

Only fifty-six seconds of Sora's bright blue eyes widely rounding and glossing with tears, Riku had crumbled at the naked longing in that gaze. Two huge eyes shining with bright innocence and need, Sora's secret weapon was the pure hope that he could convey in a stare.

The powerful tool stopped robbers from jumping the twins once. Amusing now, the two scary looking men backed down quickly, apologized, and cried. By Roxas's reckoning, Satan's heart would grow, would repent, and would give way when he beheld his brother's 'look.' Should Sora look at God that way, the world would be much fitted to any of Sora's whims, and poor Riku was only mortal.

Sora had played dirty.

Roxas eyed his brother's look of pure unadulterated cuteness and smirked. Riku lost that one shamefully, just like every time before then. As Roxas like to think of it, Sora owned Riku.

Sora would always win against Riku. After all, the teary-eyed uke always won one way or another.

However.

That was sea salt icecream.

And Roxas didn't have any, and as Riku had commented earlier, the one his brother was currently unwrapping was the last one. It was decidedly unfair. The situation needed to be remedied "Sora," he called, just barely stopping the boy from eating the blue ice cream. "I want that."

At his words the rest of the table's occupants paused. Tidus, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx had joined him in visiting his brother Sora and Sora's boyfriend Riku for lunch, and freely gave their attention to the twins. No one got between them and icecream, Zexion still had the scars. They silently all sat and the settled to watch the rather amusing show as Roxas and Sora began to face off.

"No," refused Sora. Wrong answer, but he could fix that.

Roxas's response?

Staring at his twin in a rather detached manner, he observed how Sora had started to cradle the ice cream closer to his chest. Smirking, Roxas replied, "But I'm cuter."

Silence descended upon the table as the group paused and looked from the tiny brunette of quivering cuteness and light before swinging to the opposite end of the table to stare at Roxas, sitting straight and stoic. Eyebrows were raised in protest, although Axel's were decidedly in agreement if the knowing look was anything to go by.

Sora frowned and stared directly at Roxas with Sora's secret weapon: puppy dog eyes. Once again the gaze of all the hope and goodness were directed at someone, this time at Roxas himself. The intensity that could change lives and touch even the most lost of souls was emblazoned upon him in all it's glory.

Ah. Roxas closed his eyes briefly looking to the side, as if defeated. Shoulders hunched in upon themselves shaking in random, sob like motions. Hunching in upon himself, Roxas brought his thumb to his lips, gently nibbling on it. Looking up suddenly, adorable blue eyes widened as not only glowed hopefully but large fate tears dripped at the edges. Sora was most definitely cute but, Roxas could be down right adorable. Roxas won hands down. His secret weapon: puppy dog eyes and crocodile tears.

Sora cried and threw the icecream at Roxas before shielding his head with his arms in an effort to ward of the effect of his own brother's gaze. Roxas smirked at his beaten twin, snatching the ice cream mid-air before promptly taking a lick of his well won desert. Humming in delight over the deliciously frozen blue dessert, Roxas smiled, sucking on the tip of it.

Watching the usually stoic blonde suck on the Popsicle in delight, made the group pause and Axel melt throwing a hand to his forehead, ah the joy of being the blonde's lover. Pervy thoughts danced in his head all with a shit eating grin plastered to his face, Roxas caught the red head's reaction and smiled, deep throating the sea salt ice cream pop once, twice before pulling it out slowly.

"Yum." Roxas purred.

Axel had a mini stroke.

Roxas smirked at his brunette twin, "Thanks Sora."

Standing abruptly with a scream of anger, Sora glared accusingly across their table to Roxas. Pointing his trembling index finger at his brother and raged "Bitch!"

Sora seemed to be shaking in what Roxas thought to be a fairly adorable attempt at wrath. Roxas didn't think it really fit Sora, but before he could voice his opinion his twin gave another scream.

"What's that? You want a new TV for Christmas? Well, too bad for you. All you're getting is death." Sora shouted, throwing his head back to let out a rather good imitation of the bad guy on last night's television show and wiggling his fingers in a way, Roxas supposed, was trying to be demonic. His brother was undoubtedly too short to pull it off, but Roxas was none the less supportive.

"You don't celebrate Christmas." Tidus informed him, obviously Tidus didn't care about being as supportive of the cackling brunette's emotional state as Roxas. Instead, the blonde blitzball player merely tilted his head to the side and simply cackling short brunette friend with bemused worry.

Hitting the table with his fist, Sora ignored him. "Death for ye, ya scurvy dog of a Sea Salt fiend!" once again Sora passionately yelled, "Death!" Tthe brunette shouted thrice more just again in case Roxas had missed the other times; or perhaps it was merely for an additional effect. Roxas wasn't truly sure on that.

Roxas also ignored Tidus. Raising an eyebrow at his brother's display, he opted for the better part of valor. With great remorse he set his glorious desert on an empty part of Demyx's tray to face Sora. After a rather delayed reaction time in which Tidus sighed, Axel blinked, Riku sat staring, Zexion and Demyx both looked back and forth between the two twins a multitude of times - Roxas then took a deep breath before he comically widened his eyes and slapped his hands to his cheeks, quiet audibly. The blonde gasped in a B-movie fright.

In complete monotone, the blonde replied "Oh. Nooo!"

Tidus gave another sigh, Axel gushed juice through his nose, Riku burst out laughing, Zexion dropped his spoon and Demyx fell over in titters. Roxas, once again winning champ, picked up his Popsicle once again.

Well, Roxas never said he was a good actor.

But he still had the ice cream. He smirked.

* * *


End file.
